


Румянец

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Китти видит сны, где Уолтер жив и здоров. Видит всё чаще, дольше и ярче.
Relationships: Kitty Fane/Walter Fane
Kudos: 14





	Румянец

\- Я очень волнуюсь за неё, - признался мистер Гарстин доктору Клэйтону, своему давнему другу и по совместительству семейному врачу. – Конечно, я не медик, но, по-моему, это ненормально – столько спать.

Доктор Клэйтон глубокомысленно, однако неопределённо покивал.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я её осмотрел, Бернард?

\- Да, пожалуйста.

\- А она сама хочет?

\- Сомневаюсь, что она станет спорить. Китти сейчас в таком состоянии… - Мистер Гарстин цокнул языком. – Она очень вялая, ей как будто совершенно безразлично абсолютно всё, даже собственный сын.

\- Расскажи мне ещё раз и более подробно – когда и как это началось?

\- Недели две назад, наверное, но всё происходило постепенно, я мог упустить начало.

\- Не было никаких потрясений, никаких перемен?

\- Насколько я знаю, нет.

\- Может, она куда-то уезжала и вернулась из путешествия?

\- Нет, ничего такого. Всё было как всегда. Она просто стала подолгу спать. С каждым днём дольше. Теперь встаёт от силы на восемь часов в сутки.

\- У неё что-нибудь болит?

\- Вам не кажется, доктор Клэйтон, что логичнее спросить об этом у меня самой? – полюбопытствовала Китти.

Только тогда мужчины поняли, что они в гостиной не одни.

Китти, спустившаяся со второго этажа, стояла на нижней ступеньке лестницы, облокотившись на перила. Она не выглядела больной или измотанной, скорее, утомлённой. Была подобающе одета и причёсана, только не накрашена; немного бледновата, но без синяков под глазами.

\- Добрый день, - промолвила Китти, направляясь к мужчинам.

\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал доктор Клэйтон. Кашлянул. – Надеюсь, Китти, ты не считаешь, что твой отец поступил предосудительно, обратившись ко мне.

Китти пожала плечами.

\- Думаю, это вполне естественно.

\- Прекрасно, - с облегчением изрёк Клэйтон. – Итак, раз мы всё прояснили, полагаю, мне действительно лучше задать несколько вопросов напрямую тебе. – Он посмотрел на мистера Гарстина, затем снова на Китти. – Разумеется, наедине. Врачебную этику никто не отменял.

Китти и Клэйтон устроились в кабинете мистера Гарстина. Сам мистер Гарстин пошёл к внуку, с которым очень любил проводить время – они играли, читали, разговаривали и смеялись. Китти не сомневалась, что её отец – лучший дедушка в мире, и Уолтер-младший это мнение полностью разделял.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя отдохнувшей, когда просыпаешься? – профессионально деловитым тоном вопросил Клэйтон.

\- Не больше чем после обычного сна. Хотя, знаете, чем дольше я сплю, тем менее бодрой себя ощущаю.

\- Тебе снятся разные сны или что-то одно?

\- Сны не одинаковые, но один продолжает другой. – Китти покусала губу. – Это одна сюжетная линия.

\- Логичная?

\- Вполне. – Она грустно улыбнулась.

\- Что конкретно снится?

Китти помедлила с ответом. Не хотелось пускать посторонних в эту часть своего внутреннего мира, она боялась, что они там наследят расспросами и доводами. Однако всё удлиняющийся сон уже начал пугать её; и она ответила:

\- Шанхай. Мой дом. Мой муж. - Последние слова были произнесены тихо и необычайно нежно. На мгновение Китти пожелала уснуть прямо сейчас, чтобы вновь увидеть Уолтера. – Наша жизнь до… до отъезда в ту деревню, где бушевала холера. Примерно за год до этого.

Клэйтон насупился. Очевидно, пожалел, что у него нет с собой блокнота, куда можно подробно всё записать. Лёгким кивком Китти указала на отцовский стол, где лежали письменные принадлежности. Клэйтон благодарно кивнул в ответ и взялся за бумагу и карандаш. Набросав три-четыре абзаца, доктор уточнил:

\- Сны невнятные или чёткие?

Китти не знала, какое определение лучше подобрать.

\- Схематичные, - наконец, сказала она. – Я понимаю, что происходит, но не могу разглядеть деталей. Впрочем, - она глубоко вдохнула, чтобы подавить зевок, - с каждым разом, по-моему, деталей становится больше, картинка проясняется.

\- А реальность?

\- В каком смысле?

\- Не мутнеет ли реальность по мере прояснения сна?

Растерянно моргнув, Китти призадумалась.

\- Не знаю. Я стала более сонной, и, думаю, некоторая рассеянность при таких обстоятельствах естественна.

Такой ответ Клэйтона явно не успокоил. После ещё нескольких вопросов он осведомился:

\- Китти, не было ли у тебя в последнее время травм или, может быть, душевных потрясений?

Поразмыслив, Китти покачала головой.

\- Не припоминаю. Травм не было точно, и душевных потрясений вроде бы тоже.

\- Вроде бы?

\- Недавно я встретила одного знакомого из Шанхая. Но мы проговорили лишь несколько минут и разошлись. Этот человек ничего для меня не значит. – «Ничего», - мысленно повторила она, удовлетворённо отмечая, что это чистая правда.

Не мог Чарли Таунсенд стать для неё душевным потрясением. Она давно знала, что он ничего особого собой не представляет, на такого человека жалко потратить даже одну минуту своей жизни. Однако в подсознании промелькнуло: вот он, Чарли, вернулся из прошлого, может быть, и Уолтер где-то рядом? Нелепица, конечно, но Китти ужасно хотелось поверить, хоть на миг. Поверить, что Уолтер жив, что он просто на работе и обязательно придёт домой вечером.

ххх

Она открыла глаза и села в постели, медленно и с таким трудом, словно выкарабкивалась из трясины, норовящей засосать обратно. За окном не то начиналось утро, не то заканчивался день. Китти кое-как встала и подошла к окну. Её спальня находилась на втором этаже, и с такой высоты просматривался не только небольшой сад, но и улица, на которой стоял их дом. Прохожие, рикши с пассажирами и без, пара машин. Значит, на дворе ранний вечер. Она прошаркала в ванную и там, опять же медленно и с трудом, привела себя в порядок.

В зеркало Китти старалась лишний раз не смотреть, потому что оттуда на неё глядела кошмарно бледная женщина, и слово «кошмарно» - не преувеличение. Кожа была белой, точно хорошая бумага, и в голове не укладывалось, что такая бледность вообще возможна для живого человека.

Уолтер попросил её не пользоваться румянами - не маскировать симптомы. Он переживал за неё. До того волновался, что у Китти сердце сжималось от жалости, хоть она и знала, что этот Уолтер – плод её воображения, точнее часть сновидения.

Всё-таки поглядев на своё отражение после умывания, Китти обнаружила, что сегодня – в этом сонном сегодня – она чуточку менее бледна. Лицо по-прежнему бумажно-белое, но бумага теперь менее качественная, есть слабый телесный оттенок, и на щеках - призрак румянца.

\- Китти! – донеслось с первого этажа. – Я дома! Китти, ты спишь?

Сердце отчаянно заколотилось, в горле встал пульсирующий ком. Она слышит голос Уолтера! И вот-вот увидит его самого, пускай лишь в размытом сне.

\- Я не сплю! Сейчас спущусь! – Она торопливо накинула халат, завязывала который на бегу.

Он стоял в гостиной, уже без шляпы, в строгом костюме кремового цвета. Волосы зачёсаны, кожа светлая - без загара из Мэй-Тан-Фу, в синих глазах тревога. Он сразу посмотрел на Китти, пытаясь определить, изменилось ли её состояние, его внимательный взгляд как бы охватил всю её разом, не упуская ни единой мелочи. Поначалу Уолтер не сообразил, что жена смотрит на него не менее пристально, чем он на неё, а когда до него это дошло, он почему-то смутился и отвёл глаза, правда, ненадолго.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Неплохо, - она нешироко улыбнулась и глянула на часы. – По-моему, сегодня я спала меньше, чем в последние недели.

\- Да, - кивнул Уолтер. – Это хорошо.

Он делал ровно то же, что делал бы настоящий Уолтер. Переживал, постоянно расспрашивал о самочувствии и показывал её специалистам. Специалисты разводили руками, не находя признаков инфекций, физиологических отклонений, физических повреждений – ничего, что могло бы объяснить внезапную склонность миссис Фэйн к долгому и чрезвычайно глубокому сну, от которого её не получалось пробудить никакими средствами, пока она не просыпалась сама. Два или три светила предположили, что у миссис Фэйн попросту сильное переутомление. Где и от чего она могла так переутомиться, они не уточняли.

Ей приходилось нещадно напрягать слух, зрение и ум, чтобы распознавать происходящее в деталях, иначе сон для неё был набором фактов, которые она узнавала, не переживая сама. Сложно объяснить на словах, но для Китти, если она не прилагала усилий, происходящее было не столько событиями, сколько пересказом событий, полученным непонятно от кого. Но когда она старалась, всплывали и воспринимались подробности, мир и события обретали реальные, естественные очертания, с каждым разом это было всё проще и ярче.

ххх

\- Ты стала бледнее, - после некоторых колебаний констатировал мистер Гарстин, когда они собирались на прогулку; среди советов доктора Клэйтона была рекомендация почаще бывать на свежем воздухе. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

\- Не хуже обычного, папочка, не волнуйся. – Китти попыталась беззаботно улыбнуться, и это у неё получилось. Зато не получилось вспомнить, какого цвета обои в гостиной, из которой она только что вышла.

ххх

Хоть это и сон, негоже постоянно расхаживать по дому в халате, решила однажды Китти и начала снова надевать платья, делать причёски. Даже стала подкрашивать глаза и губы, а вот румяна по-прежнему не использовала – Уолтер настаивал. Да и потребность в них была уже не столь насущной, ибо проглядывал натуральный румянец, пускай пока робко.

По вечерам Китти с Уолтером ужинали вместе. Уолтер нынче старался приходить домой как можно раньше, но даже если б он приходил после полуночи, Китти всё равно дожидалась бы его.

\- Как прошёл день?

Уолтер удивился так, будто она поинтересовалась, не собирается ли он переплыть Тихий океан в вёсельной лодке.

\- В каком смысле? – спросил он растерянно, негромко и слегка запинаясь.

Прежде она никогда не интересовалась, как прошёл его день, и сейчас Уолтер готов был разглядеть в этом вопросе что угодно, кроме простого искреннего интереса.

\- В обыкновенном, - тихонько рассмеялась Китти. – Много ли было работы, всё ли шло гладко, не спорил ли ты с коллегами, не побил ли лаборанта микроскопом?

Автоматически представив последнюю картину, Уолтер невольно прыснул. Он посмотрел на Китти не то чтоб уж чересчур серьёзно, но и не беспечно.

\- Тебе действительно интересно?

\- Очень.

Ответ его не успокоил – Китти вела себя исключительно необычно. Но всё-таки – и она это заметила – ему было приятно.

\- Ну, сегодняшний день прошёл стандартно… Ничего особенного, мне кажется.

Китти не собиралась сдаваться. Ей хотелось слышать его, говорить с ним.

\- Расскажи мне, чем ты там вообще занимаешься, над чем работаешь сейчас.

\- Вряд ли тебе будет интересно, - пробормотал вконец обескураженный Уолтер. - Всё довольно скучно, на самом-то деле…

Она могла бы обидеться, но предпочла отшутиться:

\- Мы не узнаем наверняка, пока ты не начнёшь рассказывать. Если через две минуты я не усну, значит, не так уж это и скучно.

В его глазах она снова увидела тревогу с вкраплениями тихой удивлённой радости.

Уолтер начал рассказывать.

ххх

\- …И машинка укатилась, но я успел её схватить! – вдохновенно рассказывал Уолтер-младший.

Китти ласково ему улыбалась. Она всегда была с ним ласкова, добра и – в хорошем смысле и разумных пределах – строга. Но она не любила его так сильно, как самой хотелось бы. Потому что он напоминал ей Чарли, и Китти никак не могла простить этого, не сыну – себе.

Однако сейчас её настораживало другое. Она вынуждена была старательно вслушиваться в слова мальчика. Незатейливый рассказ воспринимала с таким трудом, словно приходилось постоянно на что-то отвлекаться. Или словно сам рассказ лишь отвлекал её от чего-то. Но от чего?

Китти сидела подле окна, и даже в прозрачном стекле поверх уличного пейзажа было видно, что она очень бледна. Душу сковал холодный, тянущий страх.

ххх

Уолтер обложился всевозможными медицинскими справочниками, пособиями, журналами и прочей литературой. Будь его воля, он часами искал бы там объяснение состоянию Китти. Но она кокетливо требовала проводить время с ней, а не с книжками. Это его пугало – чудилось, что она хочет побыть с ним, прежде чем уйти навсегда. Вообще-то, так оно и было. Китти не знала, сколько продолжатся эти сны, и пыталась взять от них максимум.

Случалось, что она засыпала - то есть на самом-то деле возвращалась в реальность – прямо посреди разговора. Поразительно, что ни в иллюзорном, ни в реальном мире она до сих пор не разбила себе голову при очередном внезапном падении.

Однажды она «очнулась» ночью, включила свет и чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности, обнаружив, что Уолтер тоже здесь. Он сидел в кресле напротив её постели и сейчас спал, но даже во сне на его лице оставалось тревожное, настороженное выражение.

Пусть он сам был сном, Китти не хотела, чтоб у него потом болела спина. Она собралась разбудить его, шутливо пожурить и отправить на нормальную кровать. Но не факт, что он потом сможет снова уснуть – вдруг тревоги не позволят.

Удивительно, насколько чётче она теперь мыслила здесь, насколько лучше всё подмечала и усваивала. Схематичность происходящего убывала и убывала.

Китти встала, невесомо провела ладонью по виску мужа, затем вернулась к кровати и выключила лампу.

ххх

Выписанные Клэйтоном лекарства, равно как и другие рекомендованные меры, не помогали. От медикаментов её лишь тошнило. Китти спала всё дольше и становилась всё белее. Всё меньше было сил на повседневные дела, даже на подъём с кровати. Никто извне не мог добудиться её, просыпалась она, только когда сон сам заканчивался.

Маленький Уолтер уже сообразил, что происходит что-то гораздо более зловещее, чем просто «Мама приболела». В какой-то момент Китти поняла, что ему страшно смотреть на неё. Ещё бы, он никогда раньше не видел настолько бледных людей. Однажды он шёпотом, переполненным неподдельным детским ужасом, спросил:

\- Мама, ты умрёшь?

В свою ответную улыбку лежащая под одеялом Китти постаралась вложить как можно больше оптимизма и уверенности:

\- Нет, мой милый, конечно же, нет. – На формулирование ответа понадобилось ещё больше умственных усилий и сосредоточенности, чем на понимание вопроса.

Она хотела верить, что это правда. Вернее она хотела верить, что действительно хочет, чтобы это было правдой. Но непонятный недуг практически перестал её пугать. Наоборот, едва просыпаясь, она с нетерпением ждала, когда уснёт вновь. Уснёт и окажется в той жизни, где ещё можно всё исправить; по большому-то счёту – где она пока не сделала ничего, что надо исправлять. Где она может увидеть Уолтера, теперь ничем не отличающегося от настоящего. Увидеть его улыбку, услышать его голос, поговорить, прикоснуться.

Шмыгнув носом, Уолтер-младший кинулся к маме и крепко обнял, уткнувшись лицом в её волосы. Китти приобняла его слабой рукой.

ххх

Чем хуже Китти становилось в реальности, тем лучше она себя чувствовала в мире сновидений.

Здесь её сон почти нормализовался, она «отсутствовала» часов по десять, не больше, и вдобавок перестала неожиданно отключаться. Пока оставалась бледноватой, но была гораздо румянее, чем раньше, цвет кожи стал нормальным. Она с поразительной чёткостью и с ещё более поразительным спокойствием осознавала: если поддастся своим желаниям и останется во сне, то умрёт. А если всё же выкарабкается, то больше никогда не вернётся в эти сны.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я согласилась стать твоей женой? – спросила она Уолтера, когда после ужина они вышли в сад.

Вечер был тихий, ясный и тёплый, идеальный для прогулки.

Уолтер замер на пару секунд. Наверняка лихорадочно решал, стоит ли говорить правду. Решил, что стоит.

\- Знаю. Потому что хотела опередить младшую сестру. – Он то ли усмехнулся, то ли устало улыбнулся. – И потому что хотела ухать как можно дальше от матери.

Именно такого ответа Китти ожидала, но не думала, что ей будет настолько грустно его услышать. Она сама улыбнулась – не весело, но ободряюще.

\- Всё правильно. Не лучший мотив для брака, верно?

Он не понимал, к чему она клонит, не знал, чего ожидать, и потому напрягся.

\- Полагаю, что да.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как от ещё не сказанных слов кровь приливает к щекам.

\- Но я рада, что всё сложилось именно так, потому что сейчас я очень люблю тебя. Это ты тоже должен знать.

ххх

Когда Китти последний раз видела своё отражение, кожа у неё была белее мела. Она уже несколько дней не смотрелась в зеркало, но сомневалась, что наступили улучшения.

Она твердила себе, что должна бороться. Обязана. Ради сына, ради отца. Но эти мысли и слова тоже бледнели, не по дням, а по часам. В итоге от них осталась лишь ничего не значащая оболочка.

Клэйтон и другие медики пытались что-то делать. Эти действия ускользали из её сознания. Китти даже не могла сказать, дома она или в больнице. Не то чтоб не видела помещение, когда открывала глаза. Видела, но всё кругом было таким схематичным – обстановка, лица, голоса, слова, ощущения. Они не оставляли никаких следов и откликов в разуме.

\- Китти, будь сильной! Борись! – уговаривали и требовали окружающие.

\- Мамочка, пожалуйста, не уходи, - плача, умолял маленький Уолтер.

Ей было жаль его – она это знала, но не чувствовала.

ххх

Он не предложил включить свет, но и не попросил задёрнуть шторы, и этого было достаточно – Китти казалось, что никогда ещё луна не была такой большой и яркой. Они могли рассмотреть друг друга и они рассматривали.

\- Ты - совершенство, - прошептал Уолтер с таким восхищением в голосе и взгляде, что у Китти перехватило дыхание.

\- Нет, - возразила она с непонятной ему глубокой серьёзностью. - Я самая обыкновенная, - тут же нежно улыбнулась, проводя кончиками пальцев по его скуле, - но я очень тебя люблю. Всем сердцем, правда.

За то, что она увидела в его глазах, не жалко было отдать полжизни. Или всю жизнь – вероятно, такой и будет плата. Но сейчас Китти это не волновало. Хотя она понимала, что должна избавиться от наваждения и возвратиться в реальность. Шанс есть.

Они займутся любовью, всего один раз, а потом она заставит себя проснуться.

Лунный свет делал кожу похожей на фарфор, и оттого возникало ощущение, что на лицо Китти вернулась прежняя жуткая бледность.

\- Ты останешься со мной? – хрипло произнёс Уолтер, прежде чем наслаждение стало нестерпимым. Это был не просто вопрос, это была мольба и требование одновременно. – Китти, останься со мной…

\- Я останусь, - выдохнула Китти, и слова эти застучали у неё в висках. Она кусала губы, хватала ртом воздух. – Я останусь, останусь… - простонала она.

Стон становился громче, беспомощнее и ненасытнее, нежнее и неистовее, пока не оборвался вскриком.

На щеках Китти вспыхнул настолько яркий, настолько густой и горячий румянец, что никакой лунный свет уже не мог скрасть его.

ххх

Книг и журналов было много, каждое издание переполняли научные описания, медицинские термины, характеристики симптомов. В нескольких имелась информация о случаях, когда люди без видимых причин начинают слишком долго спать и зачастую путают сон с реальностью. Одни учёные считали это опасной болезнью, другие призывали не паниковать; теорий о причинах такого состояния насчитывалось не меньше десятка. Пугали описания случаев с летальным исходом. Успокаивали данные о высокой вероятности полного выздоровления.

Китти попала в число тех, кто постепенно выпутался из странной сонной паутины. Вскоре Уолтер убрал все эти книги и журналы из кабинета — те, которые купил, поставил на полку, а те, что были взяты на время, вернул владельцам.

_ Конец _

_ (27 октября — 17 ноября 2019 г.) _


End file.
